A conventional fixing gun is for manipulation of a fastener, such as a solid rivet or a blind rivet. After the manipulation of the fastener, a user needs to manually reload the conventional fixing gun with another fastener. Such operation is inconvenient and time-consuming. Additionally, the reloaded fastener may be inaccurately positioned in the conventional fixing gun due to the manual operation.